


Doing it for the vine

by ante_luce



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Fluff, M/M, Resurrection through unconventional means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ante_luce/pseuds/ante_luce
Summary: Bumblebee thinks he's sneaky. Certain ninjas are sneakier.





	Doing it for the vine

The yellow mech crept along the dim corridor, gradually being lit by the morning sun. Taking advantage of his bright paint job, Bumblebee darted from sunbeam to sunbeam, pressing flush to where the sunlight painted the walls, moving with the sort of exaggerated stealth normally seen in particularly B-list spy movies. 

As he neared his goal, Bumblebee’s grin started to grow, morphing into a full fledged smirk when he reached a certain teammate’s door. 

“Can't be sneaky my aft, Bulkhead and Sari are gonna eat those words.” He muttered quietly, rubbing his hands together with glee. Reaching for the door, faceplates screwed up in concentration, he slid it open inch by painstaking inch, slipping inside as soon as the gap was wide enough to let him through.

Freezing in a low crouch, Bumblebee peered about the room cautiously, expression lighting up as his optics spotted one black and gold ninja, recharging on the only berth in the room, then frowned when he took in the untidy, leaf strewn floor between him and his objective. 

“Slacking off _and_ sleeping in? I'm gonna have _so_ much material on you, mech.”

He muttered, then clapped his hands over his mouth, glancing warily at the other bot in the room. Nanokliks ticked by agonisingly, but his target didn't stir and Bumblebee slumped forward, intakes working again. He stayed like that for a moment, then looked up with focused intent. 

“Just like that time with Sari’s game. Stillness, then strike.”

Bumblebee whispered to himself, much quieter than before. Standing, he stared at the leafy obstacle, then made his move, picking his way from one open patch of ground to another, freezing whenever a stray breeze rustled by, shaking the branches above and stirring the dry litter surrounding him.

Finally, he was across. Dropping to the ground, he slunk closer towards the berth, grinning like a sharkticon as he came up to Prowl's peacefully recharging helm.

Then a white hand clamped over his mouth and he froze, optics flaring bright in shock. That hand then _lifted_ , forcing him upwards only to come face to face with a _second_ ninja, this one white and black and curled up beside Prowl like a snake coiled and waiting to strike. 

Bumblebee’s optics flickered nervously at his captor’s smirk. Jazz held a finger up to his lips, glancing at the mech between them and murmuring softly.

“He's been training pretty hard. Didn't quit ‘til he dropped offline last night. Let’s not wake him just yet, mm?”

Jazz released his helm and Bumblebee nodded frantically in agreement, and at Jazz's ‘go on then, shoo’ gesture, he ran for the door, somehow making it out even more silently than he'd come in.

As the door slid shut once more, Jazz looked down at the mech whose berth he was sharing. 

“He's gone now. I think I surprised him enough that he won't even wonder why I'm in your berth instead of my own.”

There was a snort, and Prowl shifted to look up at the other ninja. 

“You may be giving Bumblebee too much credit.”

Jazz smiled, leaning down to steal a kiss.

“You are so not a morning bot.”

“Why do _you_ have to be one?”

Prowl grumbled half sparkedly, but yanked a laughing Jazz down and proceeded to kiss the other ninja silent before stopping dead in sudden realisation.

“What's that camera drone doing here?”

“It came in with Bumblebee. I kept it from following him out so now it's just hovering there ‘til we decide what to do with it.”

“Jazz it's still recording turn it _off_ -”

Prowl lunged forward, his palm filling the screen before it went black.

>Playback ended. Replay Y/N?

Jazz stared at the screen of the little drone in his hands, smiling faintly, then glanced over at the Allspark, glowing faintly on its stand, and just next to it, the greyed form of the mech who'd sacrificed everything to make it whole.

“Y’know, maybe you can hear me, maybe you can't, but I figure it's worth a shot.”

He held up the drone, looking directly at the Allspark.

“Prowl. Everyone's safe now. You protected them all. Now come back to me, or I'm showing this vid to Bumblebee and the others.”

Nothing happened for a long moment, but just as Jazz lowered his arm the Allspark flashed, blinding the guardsmech for a nanoklik. When his visual feed cleared, it was to the sight of a now incomplete Allspark, and Prowl, slowly sitting up on the berth his frame had been resting on moments earlier. 

The mech had barely gotten upright before Jazz latched onto him, pulling him close with a quiet, disbelieving sob. They clung to each other silently, frames practically vibrating with emotion.

“That was a dirty trick.”

Prowl finally whispered, and Jazz laughed, his normal smooth tone rough and ragged.

“Yeah, so was you leaving me behind, mech.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by that 'Wake up sleepyhead!' video/meme. It was supposed to be funny fluff. It still is mostly funny fluff?


End file.
